1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving device and a display device, e.g., a plasma display device, employing such a gate driving device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a driving circuit for driving a gate of a transistor employable in a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of flat panel display devices, e.g., plasma display devices, are known. Plasma display devices are generally flat panel displays that employ plasma generated by a gas discharge process to display characters or images. A plasma display device may include a plurality of discharge cells arranged in a matrix pattern. Images may be displayed on a plasma display device when voltages are supplied to electrodes of a display panel of the plasma display device, and a discharge is generated.
More particularly, a plasma display device may be driven by applying various voltages to the electrodes of the plasma display device. A driving circuit for driving electrodes of the plasma display device may include a plurality of transistors for supplying the various voltages to the respective electrodes. Generally, periods during which respective power sources may supply voltages are short segments of time. Thus, a high level signal and a low level signal applied to a gate of a switch (MOSFET) should be quickly and exactly switched.
A gate driving circuit for supplying a signal to a gate of a switch may be formed in a push-pull manner in which NPN and PNP transistors may be complementarily coupled to each other.
However, when such a push-pull transistor formed with only NPN and PNP transistors is coupled to a gate as a switch, when a turn-on signal is input, a gate voltage may begin to increase before a turn-off signal is inputted, and the gate voltage thereof has completely fallen. Thus, the turn-on/off signals may be instantaneously overlapped.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.